Basket
by loveyourbuddy
Summary: Tentang basket yang Fukase cintai. Tentang tinggi badannya yang tidak menjanjikan. Dan tentang senpai terpuja pemberi motivasi. [Didedikasikan untuk #ShortisJustice]


Dalam dunia ini, jika kau pendek kau tak bisa lakukan apapun yang orang tinggi bisa lakukan.

Fukase, 16 tahun, menanamkan pikiran pesimis pada kehidupan SMAnya.

* * *

Basket

(c)

Arischa

.

.

Vocaloid © Crypton Family, Yamaha Corp, etc.

.

.

Banyak lubang, nikmati perjalanan anda!

Didesikasikan untuk #ShortisJustice

* * *

Jujur saja, Fukase iri melihat para pebasket dengan tubuh tinggi dapat melompat menggapai bola dan bergelantungan pada ring. Maksudnya, hei! Lihat Fukase. Tingginya bahkan di bawah rata-rata pemain basket. Tapi ia cinta basket, lalu mau apa?

Berlatih dan menerapkan segala cara agar ia bisa tinggi.

Tinggi. Fukase hanya ingin tinggi, kawan. Dia ingin jadi pemain inti. Dia ingin tampil memukau membawa nama baik sekolahnya dengan skil basket yang luar biasa. Melompat kuat, menembak bola agar masuk ke ring dengan indah. Mencuri bola, berlari, dan bergelantungan di ring. Fukase hanya ingin itu. Tapi tinggi badan menghalangi mimpinya.

Maka di sinilah Fukase, duduk diam menatap kagum anggota klub basket sekolahnya. Yang lincah bergerak dan berteriak. Dan,

Ketemu.

Itu si surai pink. si _senpai_ idolanya. Namanya Murata Yuuma. Pemain inti, _center,_ bernomor punggung 4. Artinya,

Murata Yuuma adalah sang kapten. Dan Satoshi Fukase hanya adik kelas yang penuh kagum memuja Yuuma.

"Lihatlah Fukase, betapa tingginya Yuuma- _senpai_ itu. Lihat bagaimana dia di bawah ring. Lihat ketika dia melakukan _block_ , lihat kau yang pendek ini, Fukase." Pesimis tingkat akut. Fukase selalu membandingkan dirinya dengan Yuuma. Tapi, yah. Bukankah menelan realita lebih baik dari berdelusi belaka?

Maksudnya, apa gunanya Fukase berkhayal bahwa dia adalah seorang _shoting guard_ , yang terus-terusan melompat dan mencetak angka, lalu punya banyak fans, lalu dia dibangga-banggakan?

 _Jatuhya sakit, seperti naik ke punggung elang dalam film fantasy negara jauh di sana, lalu sang burung sudah lelah dan menghempaskannya jatuh ke tanah._

Realitanya, Fukase hanya seorang adik kelas dengan tubuh pendek, yang hanya menjadi anggota klub basket, diterima karena ia bisa bermain basket, tanpa ada tanda-tanda bahwa ia akan masuk ke bangku cadangan atau pemain inti. Fukase _digantung_ , dan itu sakit.

Sekali.

.

.

.

 _Duk. Duk._

"Hah. Lebih lagi, lagi, lagi!" Tak peduli seberapa banyak keringat yang harus menetes, Fukase akan terus berlatih. Katanya _sih_ , kalau bermain basket akan membuatmu cepat tinggi. Antara itu memang 'katanya' atau Fukase yang pertumbuhannya lambat dan terhambat, sejak SMP Fukase hanya sebegini saja tingginya. Naik dua senti saja Fukase sudah mentraktir teman-temannya makan _dango_ di sebuah kedai.

Kadang Fukase merasa kecil, maka waktu sore hari setelah kegiatan klub selesai, Fukase akan gunakan _gymn_ sekolah untuk berlatih basket sendirian.

"Oy,"

"YA TUHAN!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Fukase, membuatnya melempar bola cepat tanpa koordinasi tepat.

"Hei! Sialan kau lihat bolanya jadi meles-"

"Fukase Satoshi, benar?"

"-et…"

 _Demiapademiapademiapademiapademiapa_ DEMI APA MURATA YUUMA ADA DI HADAPANNYA?! _SENPAI_ TAK DAPAT FUKASE GAPAI MENYAPANYA!

Oke, Fukase, tenang. Bernafas, berkedip, berdetak, kalau tidak kau bisa mati. Tidak elit kau mati setelah dinotis _senpai_ , sebelum kau tinggi, sebelum kau jadi pemain inti, tidak elit.

 _Sebenarnya, terdengar sangat ambigu antara Fukase dan Yuuma. Tapi mari anggap ini hanya sebatas senpaikouhaiklubzone._

"..e.e..y-ya! Ya! Aku Fukase!" Bodoh, apa yang tadi keluar dari mulut Fukase. Memalukan.

"Ah, aku sering melihatmu latihan di sini, haha." Seseorang, tampar Fukase sekarang. Katakan ini bukan mimpi. Katakan di depannya ini hanya sebatas delusi dan ilusi. Tolong, Fukase tak sanggup dinotis sedemikian rupa.

"…"

"…"

"…Fukase?"

" _Senpai,_ "

"Ya?"

"Permisi."

"Ng?"

 _Duk!_

"AW!" Fukase membeku. Matilah. Fukase hanya mencoba memastikan di depannya bukan mahkluk astral. Maka ia menginjak kaki Yuuma dengan sepenuh hati. Berharap tak ada reaksi dan ada kumpulan asap memenuhi sekitarnya.

Nyatanya, Yuuma berteriak. Menatapnya tak percaya.

 _Ya Tuhan apa tinggi badan mempengaruhi tingginya kadar kecerdasan juga?!_

Fukase, 16, masih tak sadar.

.

.

.

"Oke, jadi, kuanggap yag tadi hanya kau yang syok, benar?" Kali inipun Fukase masih syok. Badan gemetar dengan napas tak beraturan. Duduk berhadapan dengan bola sebagai pelampiasan kegugupan.

Bayangkan saja, Fukase tak pernah sekalipun bermimipi kalau _senpai_ idolanya akan berbicara dengannya, yang notabene tak pernah bertatap lansung satu sama lain dalam ruang latihan.

"Ma-maafkan aku!"

"Ya, kupikir aku juga yang salah karena mengaggetkanmu. Omong omong, kenapa kau tak pernah bergabung dengan kami saat latihan?"

Matilah.

Fukase harus jawab apa.

 _Karena aku pendek. Dan aku merasa hanya kurcaci di negeri para raksasa dengan pangeran pujaan sebagai harapan._

Hal paling memalukan yang Fukase lakukan adalah, memikirkan kalimat itu di pikirannya.

"Ya, aku 'kan hanya anggota klub, _senpai_? Kalian anggota inti, mana bisa aku bergabung? Pemain cadangan saja bukan haha." Sepersekian sekon yang berjalan, keheningan menyelimuti k duanya. Yang duduk berhadapan di tengah area berlatih basket. Dan Fukase masih memeluk erat bola oranyenya. Melampiaskan rasa frustasinya.

"Seingatku, Fukase,"

― _Apa yang bisa senpai ingat dariku? Tubuh pendekku? Jangan mengarang. Aku masih bermimpi menjadi pemain basket._

"Skil basketmu sangat menjanjikan."

― _Tapi tinggiku tidak menjanjikan._

"Iyakah? Tapi, aku pendek. Dan tidak ada pemain basket yang pendek. Dan, lagi, aku diterima hanya karena aku bisa bermain basket, 'kan?"

 _Duk._

"Aw!" Bola basket di pelukan Fukase secepat kilat berpindah tangan, meluncur cepat dan menghantam kepalanya sedang. Yuuma melemparnya dengan bola basket, dan itu lumayan sakit.

"Hei, kau, tahu? Aku yang memutuskan kau diterima. Dasar bodoh. Seseorang bermain basket karena ia bisa. Karena ia ingin. Karena dia bermimpi. Bukan karena dia tinggi."

"…"

"Seseorang bisa melakukan sesuatu karena dia ingin melakukannya, karena ia bisa melakukannya, karena ia berusaha melakukannya, karena ia memang memimpikannya. Bukan karena ia tinggi, bukan karena tubuhnya memungkinkan dan masuk standar."

"…"

"Dan kau, apa alasanmu bermain basket? Aku bersumpah akan mengeluarkanmu dari klub jika alasanmu adalah jika kau ingin tinggi."

"TENTU SAJA BUKAN!" Sebuah reflek dari tubuhnya, Fukase berdiri dengan wajah serius. Memincing tajam mata berkilat penuh semangat. Dan Yuuma tersenyum miring sarat apresiasi.

"Aku bermain basket karena aku suka! Karena aku bisa! Aku cinta basket dan aku selalu bermimpi jadi pebasket internasional!" Nafasnya terengah. Itu adalah luapan emosinya, itu adalah perasaanya selama ini.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu apa? Aku pendek! Mana ada pebasket pendek? Melompat saja aku belum sampai ring! Jangan bercanda!"

 _Tak._

"Ugh."

"Kau bodoh atau apa? Katanya cinta? Kenapa menyerah duluan?"

… _.katakan yang tadi bukan terdengar seperti ajang pernyataan cinta. Bukan penolakan dengan tema : katanya cinta? Kenapa tidak diperjuangkan?_

 _Tidak. Fukase masih normal, terimakasih._

"Habis…terang-terangan 'kan waktu itu _senpai-senpai_ tidak memasukkanku ke tim karena tinggi badanku."

"Pffft." Yuuma menganga, kurang keren apa suasana tadi? Sebegitu lucukah alasan Fukase pesimis hingga ditertawakan? Mau dibawa ke mana _kokoro_ Fukase yang sudah jadi remah-remah? Ke pemakaman?

"…kenapa _senpai_ tertawa..?"

"Ah, maaf-maaf. Kau tahu tidak, sih. Kalau orang pendek itu juga berguna bahkan sangat berguna di berbagai situasi? Siapa bilang kau tidak bisa jadi pebasket mentang-mentang kau pendek? Perlu kau kusentil lagi? Hilangkan pemikiran bodoh itu."

Yuuma bangkit, berjalan mengambil bola.

"Kau pendek? Memang iya. Kau pesimis? Dasar pecundang. Kau tahu Akita Nero? Orang segalak dia jadi Ketua Klub Relawan. Orang sependek dia bisa menyelamatkan seekor kucing yang terjebak di atas pohon tinggi dengan melompat."

"Dengan trampolin, _senpai_ , jangan lupa."

"Diam junior. Kau bisa kalau kau mau berusaha, itu kalau kau tidak bodoh untuk bisa menyimpulkan kalimatku barusan. Menjadi _point guard_ tidak harus tinggi, tahu. Bahkan seorang _point guard_ lebih pendek dari yang lainnya dalam sebuah tim. Kutendang kau kalau kau lupa akan hal itu."

Fukase diam, karena dia memang lupa. Karena ia mencari aman dari sebuah tendangan milik seorang Murata Yuuma.

"Tangkap ini." Bola melesat ke arahnya. Fukase tangkap dengan sempurna, sedikit terheran juga.

"Minggu depan ada seleksi masuk tim inti. Posisi _point guard_ cadangan masih kosong. Kubunuh kau kalau tidak ikut dengan alasan pendek. Keluar saja dari klub."

 _Seram._

"Sekarang, _one on one_ denganku."

Mungkin Yuuma memang benar. Pendek bukanlah halangan. Jika terus bermimpi dan berusaha, tinggi badan bukan apa-apa.

Fukase, 16, termotivasi.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **A/N**

Arischa kembali, didedikasikan untuk _Challenge_ Short is Justice! /TERPELATUK/

Semoga kalian menikmati!

RnR?


End file.
